


Prompt response, Megatron and Soundwave

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for eerian, in response to the prompt 'Megatron and Soundwave, with some gun worship or gun kink'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt response, Megatron and Soundwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Soundwave watched as Hook stripped Megatron down. 

It was a quirk of his earth alt, this need for deconstructive maintenance. The Constructicon checked and oiled and cleaned, working fast while Megatron lay in pieces, in stasis for the duration. Vulnerable. 

The concept felt wrong, but the smooth slide of components fitting back together, the perfect action of a trigger, the gleam of a barrel, those things were absolutely right. 

The maintenance was percussive, rhythmic even. Soundwave pinged his cassettes, checking that nothing compromised their privacy, before allowing himself to relax. And to listen to the song of his lord's reconstruction.


End file.
